


Too Good To Be True (Or is it?)

by msunemployed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, POV Stiles, Possessive Derek, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Werewolves, actor!Stiles, canon-tv, im rlly shitty at tags, possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunemployed/pseuds/msunemployed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been going so well, things were good. And maybe that was the problem in the first place, in Beacon Hills, if it seemed too good to be true, it probably was.<br/>Stiles didn't expect to be an actor, but yet there he was.<br/>Certainly didn't expect to be nominated for an Oscar, but yet there he was.<br/>With only two weeks left until the big night, Stiles is on lock down mode, not allowed to walk outside his door without a pack member by his side. Stiles always did seem to get into the worst trouble when left to his own devices.<br/>Stiles didn't mean to get photographed with Derek in a compromising position (Dad I swear it just looks bad, it's not like we actually did something!),<br/>but yet there he fucking was on the cover of every gossip magazine around.<br/>Honestly fuck his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True (Or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please be gentle, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Story is nearly finished in drafts, will be updated weekly.

This was a joke, this was such a fucking joke and God had to be laughing.  
Stiles, on the other hand, wasn’t.  
He threw the magazine across the room and held back the urge to cry. Why was this his life?  
Everything had been going so well, things were _good,_ okay things were never good in Beacon Hills. And maybe that was the problem in the first place, in Beacon Hills, if it seemed too good to be true, it probably was. When Stiles started dabbling in acting, he didn’t expect much from it. He certainly didn’t expect to get so invested in it. Hell he had a master’s degree from MIT for _engineering_ , and a minor in computer science. It’s not that he didn’t love his job, because he did, but it just. . .lacked something. When Erica called him in for that favor she’s been holding over his head, Stiles expected many thing. He prayed every night that the favor Erica called in for would be somewhat legal, he’s heard horror stories from the pack of what Erica’s favors could contain. When Stiles was rudely awakened at 3 in the morning by his phone, he knew either someone died or it was Erica’s favor (it‘s scientifically proven that any calls at 3am or never good, never).  
“Stiles?”  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles said, instantly awake. Erica sounded frazzled, she was never frazzled.  
“I need to chip in that favor” She sighed “Have you ever thought about acting before?”

***

When Erica first brought up her plan for college, she knew from the get-go what she wanted to do.  
“I want to be a director, I’m practically getting paid to have people to listen to my every word.”  
“I don’t think it works that way” Scott said doubtfully, Erica pinched him.  
“Just you wait pretty boy, I’m gonna get Beacon Hills on the map.”

***

“My lead actor got called away for the jury duty” She sneered “Fucking jury duty and now a day before I’m set to start rolling, we’re missing a lead star.” Erica gave him a look “I’m not sure if you know how movie production works but you can’t have a movie without a lead star.”  
“Wow really?” Stiles said dryly “Well, let’s get started. Where’s the script?”

***

For her first film, statistically it shouldn’t have blown up the way it did. _Teen Wolf_ was a house hold name in a matter of months, it won the fucking _Sundance Film Festival Award_. Critics praised Stiles for his “ability to get so invested in the film; it honestly felt like Stiles was _actually_ dealing with werewolf drama and juggling high school at the same time!”  
The pack had a good laugh at that one.  
Stiles all of a sudden was this big and upcoming celebrity, the one to be on the watch for. Offers from majors of film companies were flooding his mail box to the point where he had to hire Allison to help manage all of this. And maybe Stiles ~~purposely~~ accidentally told an interviewer his love for batman and how he “wouldn’t mind playing a role in the new movie” but he honestly didn’t expect anything of it. The movie script for the latest Batman with him as the supporting actor, was everything he dreamed of and more. He was the comedic relief and let’s be frank, with two dead parents, Batman needed comic relief.  
Another thing he didn’t expect was to be nominated for an Oscar.  
_A fucking Oscar._  
Maybe he threw up when Allison first told him the news, maybe he didn’t, but if he did that was between him and Ally. Could you blame him? Being nominated was a big deal in its own, winning… that was a whole new ball game. Only the best of the best won, Stiles still couldn’t help but let his insecurities get the best of him. He couldn’t let anything get in the way between him and his Oscar, Allison had him on probation, and Stiles couldn’t leave the house without a pack member with him. Stiles always did seem to get into the worst trouble when left to his own devices.  
He was two weeks away from the Oscars when it all got blown to smithereens. All of their hard work down the drain with one mishap of a photo. Despite the looks of the photo, Stiles didn’t even get laid that night to top it off.

***

“Why am I being dragged into this again?” Derek grumbled  
“It’s a charity gala” Stiles frowned “And we’re good people so we’re going.”  
“But why me” He stressed  
Stiles would prefer Scott’s company, hell Erica’s company, in exchange for Derek’s but of course the gala would be on a Wednesday. Wednesday, Derek’s day to watch Stiles and make sure he wouldn’t endanger his chance at winning an Oscar. Who the fuck holds a gala on a Wednesday?  
“Who the fuck holds a gala on a Wednesday” Derek huffed and Stiles gave him a dirty look as he checked his watch.  
“We have to hurry, Boyd will be here with the car shortly,” Derek groaned some more but did what Stiles asked.  
Getting dressed was a relatively painless process once Cora came with his suit and helped fix his mess of a hair. Sure the verbal abuse was less than desired but Cora did wonders with Stiles’ hair. For once in his life, Stiles may just be on time for something, he mused as he checked his watch.  
“Oof!” Stiles cried as he ran into a brick wall, one the apparently cursed too.  
“Watch where you’re going” Derek frowned and Stiles moved to push away. And maybe to cop a feel of Derek’s pecs but could you blame him? Derek was like the human Shrek.  
“You’re stuck, Stiles stop moving and let me help you” Stiles ducked his face to see his shirt stuck on one of Derek’s suits’ buttons at the same time Derek did and all of a sudden they were close. Like sharing the same air close. So close, if Stiles leaned just a little bit more he could kiss Derek. Derek who actually took his breath away in that fitted suit. One that hugged his body like a second skin and Stiles knew his ass would look great if he got the chance to see it. Being this close to Derek, Stiles thought maybe he could figure Derek's eye color. Were they brown, or green or blue? Maybe a weird combination of all three of them. He'd have to investigate that later, he decided.  
Was Derek moving closer? Was he looking at his mouth? God he hoped his breath didn’t stink.  
Stiles gulped.  
He would lie if he said he wasn’t attracted to Derek, and not just for the physical parts but for how despite protests of going to the Gala, Stiles _knew_ Derek would donate a large sum of money, just like Stiles knew Derek always had a few dollar bills on him to give to the homeless man, Joe, that lived around the block. Because on the inside of Derek’s hard exterior was an actual teddy bear, and damn if that didn’t make Stiles’ heart beat speed up. Because Stiles had a type dammit. His favorite books were always the one with the typical bad-boy-and-leather-jacket type who falls for the geeky kid. The bad boy with a rough past who just wanted someone to love and be loved by.  
Derek was Stiles’ type and more.  
And Stiles despite protests, knew Derek and him could make the perfect couple.  
God imagine them in bed, Stiles nearly had to stop himself from moaning out loud, he was sure they would do something ridiculous like break the bed.  
“Uh”  
Stiles and Derek broke apart, ignoring the sound of Stiles’ shirt ripping.  
“Cars ready.” Boyd’s eyes flickered back and forth and Stiles could swear that he saw a hint of a smile.  
Derek mumbled something before making his way past Boyd and to the car awaiting outside his loft. Taking a deep breathe, Stiles soon followed after.

***

“God who knew Will Smith could be so full of himself,” Stiles sighed.  
Derek pulled back slightly and looked at him like he had two heads.  
“It’s Will Smith” Derek said it as if he were the answer to everyone’s prayers.  
It was Stiles’ turn to pull back. Only slightly, Derek’s firm hand at the base of his spine kept him close. They swayed side to side, an unfamiliar tune playing in the background. Dare he say it, Derek and him had _fun?_ Sure they’ve had their moments before but nothing like this. Stiles always made sure to do nothing on Wednesdays except stay home so Derek never really had a reason to come over. In fact, Stiles and Derek went out of their way to make sure they didn’t spend any extra time together, especially alone. They spent the night laughing and making jokes and drinking way too expensive champagne and Stiles was a little tipsy. Or maybe a lot he thought as he stumbled. He didn’t feel too bad because it encouraged Derek to bring him a little closer.  
God Derek smelled good.  
Stiles nearly had to force himself to stop from nuzzling into Derek’s neck.  
Honestly, this was probably one of the best nights of Stiles’ life, and that right there is when he should have known it would all go to Hell.

***

“Stiles come on, we need to get you home” Derek tried to sound annoyed but the smile went against it.  
“But Der-Derek” Stiles hiccuped, “We’re having so much fun!”  
Stiles pushed away from Derek and twirled in a circle, arms out wide. Maybe if they were inside, he would feel embarrassed by his behavior but Derek and him we’re in the parking lot, no one but the two of them.  
“I should call my dad!” Stiles said excitedly “I have to tell him I’m nominated for an Oscar”  
Derek chuckled “He was the first one you told Stiles”  
“No I’m almost positive I didn’t” Stiles flailed in his pocket for his phone and whimpered when he dropped it, watching it slide right next to Derek’s feet.  
“I got it” Stiles slurred, bending on his knees to get his phone.  
“Ah, uh, Stiles?” Derek’s voice seemed to have rose two octaves higher.  
Stiles looked up and couldn’t stop the flush on his cheeks when he realized their positions.  
“Oops!” Stiles flailed somewhere and nearly chocked himself. With a groan (from Derek or from him he wasn’t sure), Stiles realized he once again got the collar of his shirt stuck to Derek but this time to his belt.  
“Stupid shirt” Stiles grumbled. Honestly what was he paying Cora for? For ratty suits? He didn't realize he said that last part out loud.  
“You’re not even paying Cora”  
“What” Stiles paused and looked at Derek “She’s such a hard worker! She needs a raise!” He slurred.  
“I’ll be sure to remind you in the morning” He chuckled “But with your face blocking my way, I’ll need you to untangle us if you want to savage what’s left of that shirt.”  
And with surprisingly nimble fingers, Stiles untangled the two of them before someone caught them in this compromising position.

Or so they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated :)


End file.
